the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Haven of the Wisps
Summary Founded by Clanmother Maeve and her ragtag group, Wisphaven is a home for those with a wanderer's soul. The clan provides a place of rest for travelers and the lost, whether it be permanent or not. Despite this, these dragons prefer to keep to themselves when not traveling, trading, or celebrating. Because of these selective appearances (and Maeve's fondness for Wispwillow Grove), the clan came to be known as the Haven of the Wisps- or Wisphaven, as most shorten it to. (Forum Lore Thread) History WIP Members * Maeve (Clanmother/Founder) Monarchs * Titania (Leader) * Oberon (Leader) The Council * Estos (Priest) * Nyx (Archivist) * Estrelle (Lieutenant Guard) * Lorallel (Artisan) * Tiberius (Treasurer) * Emre (Shopkeeper) Wisplight Guard * WIP Ambassadors * WIP Other Members * WIP Notable Roles Merchants, artisans, and entertainers are the most common jobs here. Aside from those, there are some unique positions that only a few select dragons preform. * Archivist '- Keeper of the clan's tomes and history * '''Treasurer '- Makes the overall budget and keeps records of purchases and sales * 'Priests '- Protect the Starglow Sanctuary and help with religious matters ** Battle Mages ''- Guard the Vault and keep greedy claws away from offerings * '''Ambassador '- Nagotiates with other clans and keep up alliances * 'Guards '- Keep the clan safe in various ways ** ''Patrolers ''- Regularly travel around the clan's borders and keeps hostiles out ** ''Caravan Guards ''- Blends in with Caravan and protects it from looters ** ''Dignitary Guards ''- Sticks to the shadows and keeps an eye on the higher ranked dragons ** ''General Warriors ''- Main force and stregnth of the clan Lair & Territory WIP Groups '''Wisphaven Council The Council, chosen by the clan as a whole, represents the common dragons. The members often deal with day-to-day things, or suggest ideas to the leaders. They give advice and are the voice of the dragons. * Estos * Nyx * Idris * Lorallel * Tiberius * Emre Starglow Priests Keepers of the Starglow Sanctuary, the priests take care of the alters and help with any religious matters. The head priest directs the others and gives a small speech before the start of the Starfall Celebration. He also is the leader of a small group of battle mages that guard the clan's hoard and vault. * Estos Wisplight Guard The collective name for the clan's guard force. There are various leaders for the separate divisions, but all report to the head guard and lieutenant. That duo organizes most everything from patrol routes and schedules, guard rotation, and training procedures. They do answer directly to Oberon, though. * Fenris * Estrelle Merchant's Association The local hub for all business owners and traders in the clan. They have monthly meetings where the two leaders help brainstorm ideas to expand stocks and increase wealth. Current issues and progress are also looked over so they can fix and improve anything needing attention. * Emre * Lorallel Crescent Moon Caravan A somewhat large group of dragons who travel Sornieth to provide various services. There are regular members that go on every trip, and there are also some that only join occasionally. Either way, visiting the caravan is quite the experience, and a variety of wares and entertainment are always available. Events & Happenings WIP Alliances WIP Other WIP Category:Arcane Category:Mighty Lair __FORCETOC__